A Grimm Reality
by CMayleenJ
Summary: Alexis Burkhardt didn't just inherit her father's features or wit but a legacy, too, a responsibility she must uphold in secrecy, even from her serious boyfriend Stiles. A trip to his home town threatens to break them though as she's faced with his past, having to decide what's more important- Her Duty or Love? Will their relationship survive or will her Grimm purpose destory them?


As a child growing up in Portland, OR, it was only a given that I would be exposed to more crime than most. Dad, Mom, and I were in the center of it, in a modest Victorian on Manning Street, in a historic suburb outside the urban city center where my dad worked. He was a detective for the Portland area. Due to his title and ruthless reputation, there was a risk that his work would sometimes follow him home and in some cases, _it did_.

But it wasn't his police work that followed him home and this is when it starts to get complicated.

You see, my dad wasn't just a detective, and only few other people –well no, not _people_. (It's complicated –as I just explained but I'll elaborate.) Only few _Wesen_ knew what he was, and that was _Grimm_.

You're probably confused. What's a Wesen? And what the hell is a Grimm?

That's expected. It's not common knowledge. It's not _supposed_ to be common knowledge but you might know more than you think. You heard of them in fairytales or legends. The "Big Bad Wolf," or the monster you were scared of in the dark, the one that crept under your bed or in your closet. _That's_ a Wesen. You're still confused I bet. Don't worry you'll get it. It took me a while to understand all of it, too. And for those of you who think you got it down? You barely scratched the surface. Throughout my whole childhood every detail possible about these creatures were shoved down my throat and I'm _still_ learning something new each day.

Now _a Grimm_ is a different story. _You_ don't hear about them, but Wesen? They most certainly do. A Grimm is a Wesen's boogie-man, so-to-speak, the 'mythical' creature Wesen's tell their children so they aren't reckless with their primal nature but sometimes that's not enough. A Wesen's instinct gets the better of them, sometimes –no correction, _a lot of times_ –followed by a human casualty, and that's when a Grimm steps in, to serve its purpose as reinforcement of the natural order.

That's how Dad explained it to me.

There's so much more to consider, though. It took me _years_ to know what I know. From my third birthday when Uncle Monroe showed me what a true Wesen looked like up to now, twenty years later, on my own.

It'll be hard to explain it to you. I'll try my best though.

* * *

Side notes:

It's a story idea I've wanted to try out for a while and the style is a bit different from that of _Her Bite Is Worse Than Her Bark_ but as an author, I'm allowed to experiment and I want you -as readers -to tell me if you like Third Person POV or First Person POV and what you like or don't like about it. :) I appreciate all forms of criticism as I'm trying to see what works and what doesn't. Don't worry if you think I'm taking a break on_ Her Bite Is Worse Than Her Bark_ because I AM NOT and am close to finishing the latest chapter. :D I just have to do a couple more scenes to catch up so I can set the platform for the next chapter which will be EPIC -I promise. ;) Expect some more Badass Madison scenes as she takes on Matt -hint hint. It'll be important when she confronts him in the next chapter which is set on the latest episode. (I wish I could take time to type my thoughts on that episode -It was awesome by the way -but I think that'd be a mouthful. All that is important is 1) HOW DARE HE HURT STILES! I wanted Matt dead and -spoiler alert -I am actually thankful for Gerard for doing it in the fashion that he did. The bastard deserved it. 2) I know Allison is in greif -I get it -but I seriously lost all respect for her after she tried to go after Derek. Seriosuly? Is she that weak-minded she believed Gerard's words? Ugh. I hated her charcter for being so weak-spined. 3) Glad Derek is still an Alpha. Whoop Whoop! Basically those are my top three thoughts but I have so much more but so little time.

Secondly, expect an update tomorrow night because I'm stuck in bed all day and the day afterwards pretty much. I went to the doctor's today to get my foot checked out because my left big toe was bothering me and had an immediately procedure where they had to pry off my freaking toe nail because it was so embedded in my skin and it HURT, seriously, she did not administer enough to novicane to kill all the sore sensations and I almost fainted because I get VERY queasy at the sight of an open wound or gash. I actually cried on the phone calling all my friends to distract myself. XD I turned into a freaking five year old (Note I'm seventeen!) whining to them about how utterly disgusted and nervous I was. Meanwhile my brother was snickering on the sidelines calling me a big baby and describing my bloody toe to me. (Thanks Cam, thanks so much *eye roll*) So it looks like I will have nothing to do tomorrow or the day after that (I get a day off, a sick leave. :P Then on Friday Moi has to work. -_- Life sucks.)

Thirdly, back to this story, has ANYONE seen Grimm? Anyone? AWESOME TV show. Watch it on Hulu. It's supernatural and Crime combined. My perfect combo. A dream come true. *Nods approvingly* Just like I loved Revenge -another show you ought to watch. A little longer, a little complicated, but I based _Her Bite Is Worse Than Her Bark_ actually on the show, I was inspired by it, by the main character Emily Thorn/Amanda Clark (They're the same person, just her alias to hide her true identity, just like how Madison Dubolazov changed her name to Aubrey Lungren. XD I swear to God I'm not a copier though.) I suggest you watch it as you read this one so you're not wholey dependent on my crappy explanations. XD Just warning you.

Hope you enjoy. Much love and much appreciation, Cassidy.


End file.
